


Just Let It Happen

by mothdruid



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothdruid/pseuds/mothdruid
Summary: Bertholdt gets convinced to go to a party due to his undying crush for his friend, Reiner Braun. When things get heated between the two it suddenly stops, leading to them spending the night together.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Just Let It Happen

“Come on, Bertholdt! We know you want to come with us.” Armin pouted as he pleaded with Bertholdt. Bertholdt rolled his eyes only to see that Marco was standing off to the side with his classic puppy dog look. Bertholdt wasn’t in the mood for a party, especially after just having a hellish week. With finishing a couple mid-terms and having to work his borderline full-time job on top of it, he just wanted to stay inside their apartment and watch It’s Always Sunny. Bertholdt flicked his eyes between the two of them, observing that the freckles on Marcos’s face somehow made him look sadder. Armin whipped his head to look at Marco, the two of them suddenly nodding their heads. Bertholdt squinted at them, obviously seeing they were up to something. 

“But ‘he who shall not be named’ is gonna be there.” Bertholdt watched the two start to awkwardly flash teeth after Marco spoke.  _ Reiner Braun _ . The notorious history major that Bertholdt and every girl had kept an eye on since freshman year. His two friends knew about his infatuation with the man since the moment after their first psychology class together. Bertholdt couldn’t help that fact that the blond radiated such a comforting and positive energy when answering the questions about simple psych theories. Bertholdt was thankful of the fact that they were both some type of social science major, taking quite a few of the same classes throughout the years. Bertholdt had just assumed that it would always be a crush he had, due to him nor Reiner never making advances. Bertholdt would consider them good friends, seeming as they always clung to each other when they were together. After letting out a long and intentionally dramatic sigh, Bertholdt decided to say fuck it and go to the party. It was their senior year and if anything were to happen, this was the final year for it to happen. 

“Fine, but if you two try anything..” Bertholdt brought his index and middle finger up to his eyes, then flicking them back in forth between his eyes and the two other males. Marco lit up like a light bulb, throwing himself at Bertholdt. Armin started laughing at the two when Bertholdt squirmed underneath the other tall male. Bertholdt pried Marco off of him, muttering about how he needed to go change. Bertholdt was still in the same joggers he had woken with just a different shirt. After switching into a baggy pastel blue sweater and ripped black skinny jeans. After agreeing to himself not to get too messed up so he could do laundry tomorrow morning, he made his way to the living room of his and Armin’s shared apartment. 

Armin and him decided to move in together after rooming together in the dorms during freshman year. They both thought that living together was nice, but wanted a bigger space. Marco lived in the same apartment complex with his boyfriend, Jean. Armin had thrown half of his hair up into a bun, leaving his bangs cascaded around his face, as he spoke with Marco. Marco was expressing that Jean would be coming to the party later due to his work study. Armin said that Eren and Mikasa would meet all of them there. Bertholdt started slipping his black vans, signalling he was ready for the party whenever they were. He plopped down on the couch, putting his long legs out on the ottoman. He closed his eyes and crossed his legs, trying to rest for just a moment before the party. 

“I’m just gonna go change my pants really quick then we can go.” Bertholdt heard the words echoing down the hallway of their apartment. He felt a shift in the couch shortly after Armin’s words. His eyes were met with the smile that could put the sun to shame. 

“So.. Reiner, huh?” Bertholdt pushed his eyebrows together, bringing a hand up to cover his mouth. The hand then ran up his face and through his hair. His legs felt heavy as they moved them off the ottoman, sitting himself up. Bertholdt tried to shoot Marco a serious look only to start laughing at himself. God, Bertholdt felt like such a fool. Marco moved closer to him, suddenly wrapping his arms around him. Bertholdt couldn’t resist, smiling and leaning into the touch. Marco had always been like a brother to him, comforting him after every time he had a mental snap due to work or school. Marco just had this open presence about him that made it easy to share your feelings. Bertholdt shivered when he felt a hot breath against his ear though. 

“Whatever happens tonight, just let it happen.” The words sent a more intense chill up and down Bertholdt’s spine. Bertholdt gently pulled back from Marco, giving him a questioning but knowing look. Marco just smiled, tilting his head to the side. Bertholdt had to admit that sometimes Marco’s kind aura was just down right creepy. Bertholdt stood up, leaving Marco on the couch, once he heard Armin’s footsteps come up the hallway. Armin shot them both a confused look, obviously knowing something had happened. Bertholdt suddenly felt hotter than normal, wondering if his sweater would be a good option. Armin quickly gave him a funny look. 

“Blushing already, huh?” 

* * *

After the walk to the frat house, Bertholdt decided that his sweater was indeed a good idea. There were few students hanging around on the porch outside. The scent being emanated from the group of people was a mixture of weed and cigarettes. This tended to be a familiar smell that always shrouded parties. He saw many familiar faces crowded on the porch, Porco was complimenting Pieck while Marcel rolled his eyes at his brother. Bertholdt smiled and gave a short wave to the three of them. Armin grabbed Bertholdt’s wrist pulling him through the doorway and leading him to the kitchen. Armin always turned into an animal when at parties, drinking always way too much and waking up with a hangover. Bertholdt couldn’t help but scan the rooms they passed through, keeping his eyes open for anyone he knew. They were greeted with Eren and Mikasa at the drink table. 

“I see that you brought the awkward tree.” Bertholdt sent Eren a glare. Eren had never really liked Eren, but he tolerated him for the sake of his friendship with Armin. Mikasa slapped Eren’s arm, giving Bertholdt an apologetic nod after. Bertholdt gave her an awkward smile before grabbing the cup Armin was handing to him. “Just ignore him, Bert.” A smile laced Armin’s lips as he spoke. Bertholdt gave a curt smile before turning around and going on his own. The music was a lot louder than when they first got there, signalling that more people were getting drunk. 

Bertholdt stood there, mindlessly scrolling through his phone while sipping on his second drink of the night. He was currently regretting even coming to the party, especially after Eren’s comment. He knew he was awkward but hell, it had been the first time they had interacted in months. A sudden slam into his shoulder almost caused him to spill his drink, which was the only thing, aside from his phone, keeping him company. He turned to be met with a long face and bright smile. Jean had an arm wrapped around Marco’s waist, eyes slightly red with a smirk on his own face. 

“Why haven’t you found him yet?” Marco’s voice barely made it over the music. Bertholdt rolled his eyes, bringing his drink up to drink the rest of it. 

“You know I’m not gonna go and do that.” Bertholdt looked at the bottom of his empty cup, he honestly didn’t even remember drinking the last of it. He reminded himself he needed another if he was gonna make it through the night. He really was gonna need something harder. Jean and him locked eyes for a moment, Jean flashing him that classic smile. 

“Why don’t you come smoke with us for a moment?” Marco seemed surprised by Jean’s proposition. Marco had only ever seen Bertholdt smoke with him and Jean once. It was a pretty low emotional time for Bertholdt, who was also heavily intoxicated at the time. Bertholdt sat there silent for a moment, debating on whether he wanted to even smoke. After thinking about how poorly the night his night was going he agreed. Marco pursed his lips together, making an unsure face towards Bertholdt. Bertholdt smiled at him, trying to tell him that it was okay. Bertholdt followed the two males through the kitchen, letting Bertholdt get a new drink, then heading onto the back patio area. 

There were only a few people out on the patio, two of them being Ymir and Historia who were shotgunning a blunt. Jean snickered at the two of them, receiving the middle finger from Ymir. Jean quickly got everything ready for them to start smoking. Jean took the first hit of the blunt after he lit it. He passed it to Marco next, Bertholdt watched as he took a long hit. Marco blew the smoke into Jean’s face causing him to smile. Feeling a pang of jealousy at how cute Marco and Jean were being, it made him think about how he wanted something like that. Marco handed the blunt off to Bertholdt, who took a large hit. The smoke filling his lungs stung as he held it in, making sure to get the best effect for later. He exhaled, taking one more hit before holding it out for Marco or Jean to take. Jean took it from him, taking another hit but this time shot-gunning it with Marco. Bertholdt stared at them for a moment before turning away only to be greeted by a certain someone. 

“Didn’t know you smoked.” Bertholdt froze at the voice, pale green eyes locking with golden ones. Bertholdt brought his cup up to his lips immediately, hoping that this wasn’t real. Reiner gave him a questioning look once he noticed a blush creep to Bertholdt’s face. Reiner smiled as he watched Bertholdt quickly bring the solo cup up to his lips, chugging whatever was left in the cup. Bertholdt laughed a little after finishing his drink. 

“I didn’t know you’d be here.” Bertholdt didn’t really think about the words coming out of his mouth. So far he was about to be three drinks into his night, a night he didn’t even want to be taking a part of. One thought bolted into Berhtoldt’s mind, thinking about what Marco said before they had even left the apartment.  _ Just let it happen _ . Bertholdt reminded himself that if anything was to happen, this year would be it. 

“Heh… yeah, Annie kind of decided for me whether I’d be here or not.” So that’s how Armin knew Reiner would be here, Annie. Annie was Reiner’s best friend from what Bertholdt knew. She was another blonde that had caught Bertholdt’s eyes at first, but it didn’t last long. Annie was more like a sister figure to him, not a lover. Annie and Armin worked at the same lab though, both being bioscience majors. Bertholdt was pulled back from his thoughts when he felt one of Reiner’s large and warm hand rest on his shoulder. 

“We should go back inside, you seem kind of cold.” Bertholdt felt his heart flutter at those concerned words. Bertholdt hadn’t noticed he had a blush on his face until now, feeling it spread down to his neck. He awkwardly nodded, letting Reiner lead the way back into the house. Bertholdt was startled when he heard his name shouted from behind. He whipped his head around to see Marco shooting him a thumbs up and giant smile. Bertholdt rolled his eyes before going through the sliding door. Reiner was already at the drink table, getting them drinks ready for the rest of their night. Bertholdt met him at the table, taking the cup Reiner held out to him. Bertholdt felt awkward as he followed Reiner through the living room, eventually heading upstairs to find a secluded bedroom. After three barge-ins, they found an empty room to seclude themselves in. 

“Sooo.. bedroom.. alone..” Bertholdt was never good with social interaction despite what his major said. Their vision was illuminated as Reiner flicked the light switch, turning the lights on. Bertholdt hadn’t fully taken in the outfit Reiner was wearing yet. Reiner was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a soft white undershirt and a flannel with odd unmatching colors on it. Bertholdt wasn’t gonna complain though because the jeans were fitting Reiner perfectly in all of the right places. Bertholdt took a big swig of his drink, wincing at how much more alcohol was in this one. Bertholdt caught a blush appearing on Reiner’s cheeks, assuming he noticed Bertholdt checking him out. 

“I could tell that you weren’t super comfortable.” At this point Bertholdt had started to feel the effects of smoking with Marco and Jean. His head felt a soft fog encasing it as well as the effects of the alcohol he had been drinking swiftly throughout the night. Bertholdt sighed, moving to the bed and taking a seat. Bertholdt drank more of his drink, trying not to wince this time. The silence between the two wasn’t uncomfortable but it definitely wasn’t comfortable. Reiner brought his hand up to scratch at the back of his neck. Reiner hadn’t thought this far ahead honestly, he hadn’t even expected Bertholdt to come with him. Reiner moved to the bed, sitting down next to the sprawled out Bertholdt. Reiner gently grabbed the solo cup out of Bertholdt’s hand with ease, setting both his and Bert’s down on the side table next to the bed. 

Bertholdt looked so innocent with his drunken blush and disheveled black hair. Bertholdt smiled at Reiner, his body felt heavy as he raised a hand up to place on Reiner’s shoulder blade. Reiner could tell that Bertholdt was a little far gone from the chuckling and drunken smile he was flashed. Reiner couldn’t help but think about how lucky he was currently. The guy he had been crushing on his entire college career was drunkenly pawing at his back, sending butterflies into Reiner’s stomach. Reiner definitely considered them friends at this point, same friend group and everything. Bertholdt always seemed nervous and as if he was shying away whenever Reiner came around, or at least in Reiner’s mind. But he never forgot the one time as a freshman, after one of their group projects, that he got the chance to walk Bertholdt home. The snow was falling that afternoon as he walked Bertholdt across campus to his dorm. The red blush that graced Bertholdt’s cheeks in the cold was the same rose color covering his cheeks right now. 

“You stare a lot.” Reiner was snapped out of his memory by Bertholdt’s voice. Fuck, he was staring at Bertholdt for an extended period of time. Reiner turned away, embarrassed by being caught. He felt his own cheeks start to heat up, he wanted to blame it on the drinks he had throughout the night. “It’s okay, I don’t mind when it’s you.” 

Bertholdt had been feeling confident suddenly from the alcohol in his system. Maybe the weed was having an effect too, but he really only felt the warmth and carefree attitude he got every time he drank. He liked the way Reiner had been staring at him, it made him feel like Reiner might actually like him. Bertholdt sat up on the bed, now leaning against Reiner. Bertholdt noticed a soft red tint to Reiner’s cheeks now that he was eye level. Bertholdt decided to place a hand on Reiner’s thigh. Reiner moved a little underneath Berhtoldt’s hand, which Bertholdt decided to start kneading with. Reiner brought his face to Bertholdt’s, shocked at how close he was now. “Bertl..” 

The was an old nickname Reiner had started calling him during their first couple meet ups during their freshman year. Bertholdt smiled at the name, leaning his head against Reiner’s shoulder. The moment was something Bertholdt hadn’t been expecting tonight. Alcohol had definitely made the night possible, or Marco’s words made it possible. Bertholdt tried not to think about it too much right now, his worrying would be a problem for tomorrow morning after he decided to overthink his entire night. All he wanted to focus on was that he was sharing the same warmth as Reiner was. He felt Reiner tilt his head against his, the weight felt comfortable. 

“This isn’t weird is it?” Reiner felt Betholdt shake his head softly, signalling that it wasn’t weird. A pleased sigh fell from Reiner’s lips. Reiner lifted his head from Bertholdt’s, bringing a hand over to brush Bertholdt’s bangs off his forehead a little. Reiner felt a swell of courage come out of nowhere. He knew now had to be his chance or he would never get this opportunity again. Bertholdt lifted his head, bringing himself face to face with Reiner. Reiner watched Bertholdt drag his tongue on his lips, wetting them in a slightly seductive manner. His green eyes were glossed over from the weed he had smoked earlier, but the look was oddly cute. 

“Bertholdt.. can I kiss you?” Reiner felt wet saliva covered lips press against his own. Reiner pushed back against Bertholdt’s forceful kiss. Bertholdt’s lips were moving like magic against Reiner’s own. Reiner flicked his tongue out, asking permission to push further. Bertholdt parted his lips so quickly, needing to know what Reiner tasted like. Reiner tasted like rum and coke, with a hint of beer he probably had as pregame. This is what Bertholdt had always wanted. Every time he walked into Marco and Jean making out he had always imagined it being him and Reiner. The thought of being walked in on sent a euphoric shiver down Bertholdt’s spine. Reiner brought a hand upto cup Bertholdt’s cheek, while Bertholdt brought one up to Reiner’s chest and another to his hair. 

They eventually pulled back so they could both get air, breathing in each other's breath while their foreheads leaned against one another. Bertholdt was the first to move, seating himself in Reiner’s lap now. Reiner was shocked as the slender male moved to his lap, his long legs straddling him. Reiner moved his hands to rest on Bertholdt’s hip, moving his thumbs in small circles against the soft blue sweater. Reiner felt conflicted as he felt himself start hardening. It was clear that Bertholdt was into what was happening but Reiner didn’t want it to be a drunken mistake. Reiner rested his head against Bertholdt’s chest, thinking about what to do next. 

Bertholdt moved his lips to Reiner’s neck, licking and nipping at the soft skin. Reiner let out a moan at the sensation. Bertholdt flattened his tongue, licking a large strip from the bottom of Reiner’s neck to right below his ear. Bertholdt caught Reiner’s ear lobe between his teeth, nibbling at it. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hips, slowly starting to rock his own up against Bertholdt’s ass. Reiner realized that Bertholdt was sporting his own hard on now. Bertholdt suddenly grounded his ass against Reiner when he rolled his hips up, causing Reiner to moan loudly. Bertholdt’s hot breath against his ear wasn’t helping him either. Bertholdt got into a rhythm of grinding that was in time with Reiner’s grinding. “You sound so fucking good.” 

Reiner looked up at Bertholdt’s face, watching as Bertholdt sent him a devilish smirk. Reiner would have never known that Bertholdt was a sexual deity if it wasn’t for the alcohol coursing through his veins. Reiner knew that he needed this to stop or else things would go a little too far. As much as Reiner had dreamed about this moment, this wasn’t the way he wanted it to happen. Reiner stilled his own hips reluctantly, gripping Bertholdt’s tight enough to still them as well. Bertholdt looked down at him with a questioning and almost hurt look. Reiner learned quickly that he hated that look, but knew it was for the best currently. 

“W-we can’t.. Not with the condition we are both in.” Bertholdt felt hurt by what Reiner was saying. Bertholdt understood though, completely getting where Reiner was coming from. Bertholdt suddenly felt extremely embarrassed about everything he was doing. He became hyper aware of Reiner’s erection pressing against his ass. He removed himself from Reiner’s laps, running his fingers nervously through his own hair. Reiner watched as Bertholdt started to fiddle with his own fingers, noticeably anxious about what was happening. Reiner got up to go to Bertholdt. He grabbed Bertholdt’s hands, golden eyes meeting grey glossed ones. 

“Bertl, you didn’t do anything. I just want us both to be sober for anything sexual. You know.. for consent.” Bertholdt nodded while keeping eye contact. Bertholdt’s anxiety calmed down a little, but part of it was barking that it was still something he did. Reiner could tell that Bertholdt was still anxious, his hands still fidgety. That’s when an idea sprung into his head. “I’ll walk you home.” 

Bertholdt’s eyes widened at the statement. This had to be a joke Reiner was going all out for or something. Bertholdt could barely believe what he was hearing as felt Reiner let go of his hands. He watched Reiner adjust his still apparent hardon in his pants, then moving to grab their cups. Bertholdt adjusted him too, following Reiner to the doorway. Reiner opened the door, smiling as he took one of Bertholdt’s hands to lead him out of the room. This felt like a dream that Bertholdt was having. 

The music had died down a bit and a lot of people had cleared out. Bertholdt started to wonder how long they were actually upstairs and making out for. Bertholdt suddenly felt the effects of his drinking and smoking catch up with him. He felt his eyelids start to get heavy, along with his body. He gripped Reiner’s hand, not wanting to lose him. Bertholdt followed Reiner around the house, smiling when they stopped near a couch so Reiner could tell Annie and Armin that they would be leaving. Bertholdt slouched against the couch, Armin gave him a soft and concerned smile. “You okay, Bertholdt?” 

“I don’t drink often.” Those words were threaded with a nod from Bertholdt. Bertholdt’s eye looked down to see Annie’s fingers threaded inbetween Armins. “Reiner’s gonna take me home. You have a key, right?” 

“Yeah, do you have yours?” Fuck. Bertholdt didn’t have his apartment key. Armin could tell by the look on Bertholdt’s face that he didn’t. Armin pushed a hand into one of his pockets, grabbing the key for Bertholdt. Bertholdt’s lithe fingers wrapped around the key, smiling in appreciation at Armin. Bertholdt looked over to see Reiner leaning down to whisper something into Annie’s ear. Reiner looked at with a questioning look in his eyes. Bertholdt suddenly realised that his entire upper half was sprawled out on the back of the couch. He was tired and everyone here could see it. Reiner quickly finished his conversation with Annie before wrapping an arm underneath Bertholdt, helping him get up. Bertholdt leaned against Reiner, loving the warmth he produced. 

“Sorry you have to see me like this.” Bertholdt whispered as the cold air hit their faces. Reiner shook his head, adjusting his arm that was helping balance Bertholdt. Reiner didn’t realize how hard it’d be to help the taller male stay balanced on the walk to his apartment. 

“Don’t be sorry, I don’t mind helping you.” Bertholdt led the way the best he could, telling Reiner what apartment complex it was along with the apartment number. Reiner took a small break to put Bertholdt’s address into his phone, making sure they were going to actually make it there correctly. The walk there was quiet, Reiner focusing on going the right way, while Bertholdt was now focusing on not throwing up. Bertholdt would definitely call himself a lightweight. He didn’t drink often, maybe five times a year and they usually ended up with a hangover the next morning. He sighed with relief when they finally got to his apartment complex. No, he didn’t live far away. But when you were drunk in the cold it felt like you lived far away. 

Reiner was the one to unlock the door when they got there, Bertholdt had kept fumbling with the key. Reiner had never been to Bertholdt and Armin’s apartment, their old dorm he had been to multiple times after he had first met Bertholdt. The apartment looked almost like one you’d see on a fancy subreddit about minimal living. It was clean, sleek, and very white. Reiner decided he would have time to look later after he helped Bertholdt. Reiner set the key on the table, turning back around to see Bertholdt peeling his sweater off. Reiner’s blush returned as he looked at Bertholdt's lean body. Reiner had always figured that Bertholdt was lean, his height kind of gave it away. ** Bertholdt suddenly had a look of disgust on his face, bringing his hand up to cover his mouth. Reiner knew what that meant immediately. He rushed over to help Betholdt get to the bathroom as soon as possible. 

Bertholdt let everything out as soon as he lifted the toilet seat. Reiner sat in the bathroom with him, rubbing his back and talking him through it. Bertholdt had only ever had Armin do that to him. It was comforting to have someone there to help you, especially when it was the person you’d been fawning over for years. Reiner’s calloused fingers against Bertholdt soft skin was heavenly, for Bertholdt and Reiner. Reiner had always imagined Bertholdt having soft skin, but nothing this soft. His skin felt like it was made out of silk and clouds. After helping Bertholdt get cleaned up, he moved them to his bedroom. Reiner didn’t take in much of Bertholdt’s room, wanting to focus more on Bertholdt instead. He found a random pair of sweatpants on the ground, grabbing them for Bertholdt. Bertholdt slipped into them quickly, wanting to be out of regular clothes. 

“Can you get me a sleep shirt? They should be in that top drawer.” Bertholdt sat on his bed as he asked the question. Reiner nodded, moving to grab whatever shirt he touched first in the drawer. Bertholdt slowly covered his upper half with the shirt, eyes closed the entire time. Reiner watched as he laid down in bed, slowly pulling his covers over himself. Reiner started to help Bertholdt cover up completely, making sure he was comfortable. Bertholdt opened his eyes to meet Reiner’s golden ones. “Hey.”

“Hey yourself.” Reiner couldn’t help but just think of how cute Bertholdt was, even after watching him throw up his entire stomach contents. A hand slithered out from under Bertholdt’s blanket, moving to grab Reiner’s own hand. Bertholdt’s face turned from content to sad in the matter of seconds. 

“Don’t leave.” Bertholdt’s voice was even sad, it might have just been that word combination though. Reiner gripped Bertholdt’s hand tightly, bringing it up to kiss the back of it. 

“I won’t.” His words were absent minded, wanting to keep Bertholdt comforted while he slipped into sleep. Bertholdt’s lips curved into a soft smile as he felt Reiner’s lips press against the back of his hand. He closed his eyes, thinking of how nervous he had been after everything had happened. The more the thoughts swam through his head they made sense to him. Of course Reiner would have stopped, he was a courteous young man. He opened his eyes to see Reiner staring at him with a smile across his lips. Bertholdt pulled on Reiner’s hand, bringing it under the covers of his bed. 

“Sleep with me.” Reiner felt his blush return. Bertholdt was asking him to stay the night now. Reiner eagerly responded with a simple yes before he stood up to strip his jeans off. Bertholdt blushed as he watched Reiner’s thighs become visible. His eyes followed more intently when Reiner started to unbutton his flannel shirt, revealing the plain white shirt underneath. Bertholdt held his covers up the best he could, scooting back across his bed to make room for Reiner. The bed dipped at Reiner’s weight, his bulky frame pulling the covers over himself. Bertholdt rolled onto his side, facing away from Reiner. Reiner assumed this was a hint for him to become the big spoon. 

He wrapped an arm around Bertholdt’s thinner frame, pulling Bertholdt’s back against his chest. Bertholdt was thankful for Reiner picking up on his hint, sighing as he felt Reiner’s warmth engulf him. Reiner’s breath felt hot against the back of his neck, Bertholdt felt blood rush to his crotch. God, Bertholdt hated that his body couldn’t think of anything else but getting fucked. Bertholdt had to remind himself that aside from random one night stands, his hands were the only company he had had for the past few years. He just ignored his problem for now, wanting to just bask in the heat that was Reiner. Reiner took in Bertholdt’s scent, sandalwood and citrus. It was unique but Reiner knew it was exactly what Bertholdt was, soft but noticeable. 

Reiner felt the weight of sleep tugging at his eyelids after a bit of laying together. He could hear the difference in Bertholdt’s breath, signalling he had already fallen asleep. After closing his eyes he fell asleep quite quickly. That night Reiner dreamt about how the night would have gone if he hadn’t stopped them earlier. 

* * *

Bertholdt woke up with a lumbering headache pounding in his head. He gripped his covers, pulling them over his head to protect his vision from the light. He hadn’t even drank that much last night! He sighed to himself, reminding himself that he was in fact a light weight. Rolling over to the center of his bed he was met with a body. Fuck. Bertholdt poked his head out of the covers to see who he was sharing his bed with.  _ Reiner _ . Bertholdt quickly went back under the covers. Everything started flooding back, them meeting at the party, the two of them aggressively making out, Bertholdt freaking out about them not fucking, and lastly Reiner bringing him home. But why was Reiner in bed with him? Due to lack of sleep and being drunk, he didn’t remember much after getting into bed. 

Bertholdt peeled the covers back again to see that Reiner still had his shirt and boxer briefs on. Okay, good. He watched as Reiner’s chest filled and deflated with breaths of air. Reiner made sleeping look like an art form, the way his jaw was barely slacked and one hand behind his head. Bertholdt looked a little lower, noticing that Reiner’s other hand was covering his dick. Bertholdt blushed at noticing that Reiner was currently hard. He swiftly got out of bed, making sure not to wake Reiner. 

The apartment sounded almost too quiet. After peeking his head into Armin’s room he found out that he and Reiner were alone. He then moved to the kitchen, wincing at the light that was shining in from the living room. He grabbed the Brita Filter from the fridge, pouring himself a glass of water. He was glad the only thing he was currently experiencing was a headache. Bertholdt barely threw up while drunk or hungover, normally only experiencing some varying level of a headache. This one wasn’t the worst, but it was something he definitely couldn’t ignore. After using the bathroom and hunting down some ibuprofen, he padded back to his bedroom. Reiner was still asleep but now had covers. He fished his phone out of his pants pocket from last night to see a couple texts from Armin. 

**Armin, 0023:** Hey, I’m gonna stay at Annie’s tonight. Don’t forget to unlock the door in the morning. 

**Armin, 0832:** Door better be unlocked when I get home. 

**Armin, 0845:** Scratch that, Annie and I are gonna go out to eat for lunch. 

Good for Armin, Bertholdt knew that Annie and Armin had been interested in each other for a while. He sent a quick tongue emoji before putting his phone on the charger near his bed. He decided it was time to finally wake Reiner up. He gently nudged Reiner’s shoulder, hoping he would immediately wake up. Nope. Bertholdt figured Reiner might be a heavy sleeper but was trying to remain hopefully. He shook his shoulder a couple more times without any response. 

“Reiner..” A couple more shakes. “Reiner.” Reiner started to move around a little bit. “Hey, Reiner. It’s ten thirty, you gotta get up.” Bertholdt shook his shoulder for a bit longer after that, not wanting him to fall back asleep. Reiner’s golden eyes finally revealed themselves, yawning as he stretched his body. 

“Hmmm.. hey..” Reiner’s voice was groggy and deeper than normal. Bertholdt knew that voice was what he’d be thinking about the next time he got off. Reiner slowly pulled himself up, sitting in the bed now. Bertholdt noticed how he kept the covers tight around his waist, he must have still been hard. Bertholdt blushed at the thought of Reiner being hard and not wearing pants in his bed. His mind started to wander about what Reiner was dreaming about. After watching Reiner scratch at the back of his head a little bit he decided to speak again. 

“So, last night.. I’m sor-” He was cut off by Reiner bringing a hand up, silencing Bertholdt. 

“Don’t be sorry, it was a party and things got a little out of hand.” Out of hand? So that’s Reiner thought that was. Bertholdt’s head started to fill with anxious thoughts of what had happened last night. Reiner took notice of the change in Bertholdt’s facial features, showing what he said had an effect on him. Reiner let out a deep sigh, grabbing Bertholdt out of his thoughts. “We didn’t do anything wrong last night. It just kind of, happened I guess is what I’m trying to get at. I don’t think it was bad or anything, I just… I don’t know. You were pretty tipsy and I just didn’t want anything to be a regret.”

Bertholdt remembered Reiner saying words similar last night. Bertholdt also remembered how desperately he wanted Reiner last night. Thinking about how their hands searched and grabbed at clothes and skin at some point. Bertholdt hadn’t noticed the hard-on he was starting to sport, his mind distracted by the faint feeling of how Reiner’s lips felt against his neck and lips. Reiner shifted on the bed, it was a little obvious that Bertholdt wanted him. He let out a soft cough, trying to get Bertholdt’s attention back on him. “Thinking about something?” 

Bertholdt shuddered as he processed Reiner’s words.  _ Yeah, thinking about your dick in my ass _ . Bertholdt brought his gaze up to Reiner’s, figuring it was now or never. “You, I’m thinking about you. I always am.” Bertholdt had never been easy with sugar coating things. Beating around the bush, yes, but bluntness seemed to be one of his awkward traits. Reiner was the one adorning a rosy tint to his cheeks now, slightly surprised by Bertholdt’s words. He couldn’t remember when he started lifting his hand to his face, trying to hide his cheeks. Reiner starred for a while before dropping his hand. All of their painfully awkward interactions, due to the both of them, made sense. They had both been interested but so unsure of the other and how they felt. 

Reiner crashed to the space in front of Bertholdt, desperate for his touch. Their lips connected, neither of them fighting the sensation. Bertholdt brought a hand up to cup Reiner’s jaw, the other holding him up from falling. Reiner kept leaning forward, draping his body over Bertholdt’s. Their lips were forcefully deciding on who was in control. Reiner let out a playful lick against Bertholdt’s slightly chapped lips. He was gifted a moan as Bertholdt’s lips parted, granting Reiner access. The hot and slick expanse of Bertholdt’s mouth sent a wave of pleasure surging through Reiner’s body, causing his cock to twitch. Bertholdt arched his back, wanting to be as close to Reiner as possible. Reiner pulled back, admiring the bright blush that adorned Bertholdt’s face. 

“W-we should probably move to the bed.” Reiner whispered into Bertholdt’s ear, then flicking his tongue out against his ear lobe. After letting out a whimper, Bertholdt picked himself up to the bed. Reiner quickly brought his chest to Bertholdt’s back as they bent over the bed. Even while clothed Reiner’s cock felt amazing against Bertholdt’s ass. Reiner’s hands wrapped around to Bertholdt’s front, bringing one hand underneath his shirt to play with his nipples. The other hand started groping at Bertholdt’s hard-on. Bertholdt’s hips stuttered forward, wanting more pressure or friction. Bertholdt brought a hand up around Reiner’s neck, gripping lightly as the other met Reiner’s hand that was on his cock. He pushed his ass back against Reiner, who issued an explicit moan into Bertholdt’s ear. 

“Reiner, please. I need more.” Reiner swiftly pushed Bertholdt’s boxer briefs and sweatpants down, relishing in the sight he now saw. The head of Bertholdt’s cock was so red it almost looked angry at him. A small bead of precum formed at the slit, Reiner collected it with his thumb as he dragged his hand down. Reiner kept twisting and pinching Bertholdt’s nipples as he started to pump his fist. Bertholdt let his jaw go slack, let his tongue hang out slightly as he panted. This was some of the most intense pleasure he had experienced in a while. Suddenly it was all gone though, Reiner pulling both of his hands away. Bertholdt felt Reiner’s hand started guiding him onto the bed, borderline manhandling him onto all fours. His sweatpants were moved to rest above his knees. 

“Is this position okay?” Reiner questioned, concern lacing his voice. Bertholdt shot him a nod as he looked back at Reiner. Reiner smiled as he put his hands on Bertholdt’s ass, squeezing the soft flesh. He could tell that Bertholdt was getting antsy by the way he kept trying to push back and move. 

“Is someone a little excited?” Reiner pressed his thumb against Bertholdt soft pink hole, earning him a breathy moan before an answer. Reiner smiled at the sound, sending a wave of pleasure to his own cock. Reiner brought a hand up to Bertholdt’s mouth, keeping the other one massaging his ass. Bertholdt greedily engulfed three fingers into his mouth, coating them in saliva. Reiner moaned as he felt the wet tongue slide around his fingers, wiggling in between and around them. After they were thoroughly coated, Reiner pulled his hand back and started to prod a finger at Bertholdt’s hole. He gently pushed a tip in, carefully watching Bertholdt’s movement and his sounds. Bertholdt gasped with a smile gracing his lips, he pushed back his hips to take more of Reiner’s finger. Reiner watched in awe and Bertholdt worked himself onto his fingers, shocked at how needy he was being. 

“I won’t break,” Bertholdt whispered as he started to roll his hips. Reiner’s finger felt good, but god did he need more. “Give me another one.” 

Reiner pressed his middle finger with his pointer, sliding it into the slick warmth. Bertholdt started fucking himself at a steady pace on Reiner’s fingers, moaning loudly. Reiner started to scissor his fingers, stretching Bertholdt a little more. He brought his lips down to kiss Bertholdt’s ass. His ass was so soft and supple on his lips, it made Reiner nip at his ass. Bertholdt whined at the nip, spurring him to stutter his hips. “I-I think I’m ready.” 

“Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” Reiner stilled his finger’s, watching Bertholdt quickly nod his head. Reiner pushed his boxer briefs down, letting his cock free of it’s confines. He slipped his fingers out of Bertholdt, bringing his hand up to his mouth. He pushed a large collection of saliva out onto his hand. He slicked himself up with his saliva, sighing at the small relief he was getting. He lined up with Bertholdt, pushing the head against his hole. 

Bertholdt moaned as he felt Reiner breach his tight ring of muscles. He clenched the bed sheets as Reiner eventually bottomed out. Reiner was big and thick, something Bertholdt could get used to. Bertholdt waited for a moment before he pushed back, showing that he was adjusted. Reiner slowly started to thrust his hips forward, watching attentively for any discomfort from Bertholdt. Bertholdt arched his back dangerously as he threw his head back, moaning loudly as Reiner picked up his pace. Reiner gripped onto Bertholdt’s hips, breathing heavily as he watched Bertholdt break down into a writhing mess. It was such a pretty sight to see. Bertholdt had his back still arched, his fingers had the bed sheets wrapped around his fingers, cheeks bright red, breath hitching, and going high pitched as he was fucked. 

Bertholdt turned his head slightly making eye contact with Reiner. Reiner felt his gut lurch as he watched a thin line of drool slowly start to make its way out of Bertholdt’s mouth. Reiner draped himself over Bertholdt, resting his forehead against Bertholdt’s shoulder. Reiner felt so close but he didn’t want it all to be over so soon. He peeled a hand off of Bertholdt’s hips, bringing it around to start pumping Bertholdt’s member. Bertholdt gasped at the feeling of Reiner’s hand. All of this was starting to become too much for him. Reiner was fucking it at an almost brutal pace while pumping his cock, making the knot in his stomach almost snap. 

“Reiner! Fuck!” Bertholdt moaned as he felt the knot in his stomach split, spilling hot liquid all over Reiner’s hand. Reiner let out a loud moan as his hips stuttered, shooting his seed into Bertholdt. He thrusted softly as he rode out his orgasm, breathing heavily against Bertholdt’s back. Bertholdt grimaced as he felt Reiner pull out, the feeling of his seed start to spill out of his hole. 

“You can grab a random shirt out of my clothes hamper.” Bertholdt suggested as he pointed over near his closet. He watched Reiner awkwardly walk over, grabbing whatever was on top of the bin, and wipe his hand off before coming back over to the bed. Reiner took a clean part of the shirt and cleaned up as much of him dripping out of Bertholdt as he could. Bertholdt shuddered at the sensation, the cotton of the shirt rubbing against somewhere so raw. Once they were both clean enough, they threw their clothes back on fully. Their roles were now reversed, Reiner standing awkwardly while Bertholdt seemed cool and collected. 

“So.. what are we now?” Bertholdt turned around to see Reiner’s blush, obviously concerned about their friendship going forward. Bertholdt smiled, meeting Reiner where he stood. He brought his arms around Reiner’s waist, resting his head down on his shoulder. Reiner brought his own arms around Bertholdt, holding him. Bertholdt looked up at Reiner, closing the space in between their lips. Reiner hummed into the kiss quietly, still waiting for a response. Bertholdt pulled back, meeting eyes with Reiner again. 

“I’m not sure. But whatever it is, let’s just let it happen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so it took me weeks to write this because of my wonky work schedule. i hope you all enjoy, sorry if it was ever repetitive during some parts.


End file.
